1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to ablation instrument systems that use electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequencies to ablate internal bodily tissues, and, more particularly, to antenna arrangements and instrument construction techniques that direct the microwave energy in selected directions that are relatively closely contained along the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well documented that atrial fibrillation, either alone or as a consequence of other cardiac disease, continues to persist as the most common cardiac arrhythmia. According to recent estimates, more than two million people in the U.S. suffer from this common arrhythmia, roughly 0.15% to 1.0% of the population. Moreover, the prevalence of this cardiac disease increases with age, affecting nearly 8% to 17% of those over 60 years of age.
Although atrial fibrillation may occur alone, this arrhythmia often associates with numerous cardiovascular conditions, including congestive heart failure, mitral regurgitation, hypertensive cardiovascular disease, myocardial infarcation, rheumatic heart disease, and stroke. Regardless, three separate detrimental sequelae result: (1) a change in the ventricular response, including the onset of an irregular ventricular rhythm and an increase in ventricular rate; (2) detrimental hemodynamic consequences resulting from loss of atroventricular synchrony, decreased ventricular filling time, and possible atrioventricular valve regurgitation; and (3) an increased likelihood of sustaining a thromboembolic event because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis of blood in the left atrium.
Atrial arrhythmia may be treated using several methods. Pharmacological treatment of atrial fibrillation, for example, is initially the preferred approach, first to maintain normal sinus rhythm, or secondly to decrease the ventricular response rate. While these medications may reduce the risk of thrombus collecting in the atrial appendages if the atrial fibrillation can be converted to sinus rhythm, this form of treatment is not always effective. Patients with continued atrial fibrillation and only ventricular rate control continue to suffer from irregular heartbeats and from the effects of impaired hemodynamics due to the lack of normal sequential atrioventricular contractions, as well as continue to face a significant risk of thromboembolism.
Other forms of treatment include chemical cardioversion to normal sinus rhythm, electrical cardioversion, and RF catheter ablation of selected areas determined by mapping. In the more recent past, other surgical procedures have been developed for atrial fibrillation, including left atrial isolation, transvenous catheter or cryosurgical ablation of His bundle, and the Corridor procedure, which have effectively eliminated irregular ventricular rhythm. However, these procedures have for the most part failed to restore normal cardiac hemodynamics, or alleviate the patient""s vulnerability to thromboembolism because the atria are allowed to continue to fibrillate. Accordingly, a more effective surgical treatment was required to cure medically refractory atrial fibrillation of the heart.
On the basis of electrophysiologic mapping of the atria and identification of macroreentrant circuits, a surgical approach was developed which effectively creates an electrical maze in the atrium (i.e., the MAZE procedure) and precludes the ability of the atria to fibrillate. Briefly, in the procedure commonly referred to as the MAZE III procedure, strategic atrial incisions are performed to prevent atrial reentry and allow sinus impulses to activate the entire atrial myocardium, thereby preserving atrial transport function postoperatively. Since atrial fibrillation is characterized by the presence of multiple macroreentrant circuits that are fleeting in nature and can occur anywhere in the atria, it is prudent to interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial macroreentrant circuits. These circuits, incidentally, have been identified by intraoperative mapping both experimentally and clinically in patients.
Generally, this procedure includes the excision of both atrial appendages, and the electrical isolation of the pulmonary veins. Further, strategically placed atrial incisions not only interrupt the conduction routes of the common reentrant circuits, but they also direct the sinus impulse from the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node along a specified route. In essence, the entire atrial myocardium, with the exception of the atrial appendages and the pulmonary veins, is electrically activated by providing for multiple blind alleys off the main conduction route between the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node. Atrial transport function is thus preserved postoperatively as generally set forth in the series of articles: Cox, Schuessler, Boineau, Canavan, Cain, Lindsay, Stone, Smith, Corr, Change, and D""Agostino, Jr., The Surgical Treatment Atrial Fibrillation (pts. 1-4), 101 THORAC CARDIOVASC SURG., 402-426, 569-592 (1991).
While this MAZE III procedure has proven effective in ablating medically refractory atrial fibrillation and associated detrimental sequelae, this operational procedure is traumatic to the patient since substantial incisions are introduced into the interior chambers of the heart. Consequently, other techniques have thus been developed to interrupt and redirect the conduction routes without requiring substantial atrial incisions. One such technique is strategic ablation of the atrial tissues through ablation catheters.
Most approved ablation catheter systems now utilize radio frequency (RF) energy as the ablating energy source. Accordingly, a variety of RF based catheters and power supplies are currently available to electrophysiologists. However, radio frequency energy has several limitations including the rapid dissipation of energy in surface tissues resulting in shallow xe2x80x9cburnsxe2x80x9d and failure to access deeper arrhythmic tissues. Another limitation of RF ablation catheters is the risk of clot formation on the energy emitting electrodes. Such clots have an associated danger of causing potentially lethal strokes in the event that a clot is dislodged from the catheter.
As such, catheters which utilize electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequency range as the ablation energy source are currently being developed. Microwave frequency energy has long been recognized as an effective energy source for heating biological tissues and has seen use in such hyperthermia applications as cancer treatment and preheating of blood prior to infusions. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks of the traditional catheter ablation techniques, there has recently been a great deal of interest in using microwave energy as an ablation energy source. The advantage of microwave energy is that it is much easier to control and safer than direct current applications and it is capable of generating substantially larger lesions than RF catheters, which greatly simplifies the actual ablation procedures. Typical of such microwave ablation systems are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,649 to Walinsky; 5,246,438 to Langberg; 5,405,346 to Grundy, et al.; and 5,314,466 to Stern, et al, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Most of the existing microwave ablation catheters contemplate the use of longitudinally extending helical antenna coils that direct the electromagnetic energy in a radial direction that is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the catheter although the fields created are not well constrained to the antenna itself. Although such catheter designs work well for a number of applications, such radial output, while controlled, is inappropriate for use in MAZE III procedures for example which require very strategically positioned and formed lesions. Thus, it would be desirable to provide microwave ablation catheter designs that are capable of effectively transmitting electromagnetic energy that more closely approximates the length of the antenna, and in a specific direction, such as generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the catheter but constrained to a selected radial region of the antenna.
The present invention provides a securing apparatus for selectively securing an ablating element of an ablation instrument proximate to a targeted region of a biological tissue. The securing apparatus includes a support base affixed to the ablation instrument relative the ablating element, and having a support face adapted to seat against the biological tissue proximate to the ablation element. The support base further defines a passage having one end communicably coupled to a vacuum source and an opposite end terminating at an orifice at the support face. The support face together with the biological tissue forms a hermetic seal thereagainst during operation of the vacuum source to secure the ablation instrument thereagainst. Essentially, the hermetic seal and the vacuum source cooperate to form a vacuum force sufficient to retain the ablation device against the biological tissue.
In one embodiment, the support face is deformable to substantially conform to the shape of the biological tissue. One such deformable support face would be in the form of a suction cup. In another form, the orifice is provided by a proximal orifice positioned on a proximal end of the window portion, and a distal orifice positioned on a distal end of the window portion. The orifices may also be provided by a plurality of orifices spaced apart peripherally about the window portion
In another aspect of the present invention, a securing apparatus is provided for selectively securing an ablating element of an ablation instrument proximate to a targeted region of a biological tissue. The securing apparatus includes a support base coupled to the ablation instrument, and which defines a passage terminating at an orifice positioned to receive the biological tissue during ablation of the ablating element. A vacuum line is in fluid communication with the support member passage; and a vacuum source is operatively coupled to the vacuum line. Upon the generation of a vacuum force by the vacuum source, sufficient to hermetically seal the support member against the biological tissue, the ablation instrument will be secured thereto.
In still another embodiment, a microwave ablation instrument for ablating biological tissue is provided including a transmission line having a proximal portion suitable for connection to an electromagnetic energy source, and an antenna coupled to the transmission line for generating an electric field sufficiently strong to cause tissue ablation. A shield assembly is coupled to the antenna to substantially shield a surrounding area of the antenna from the electric field radially generated therefrom while permitting a majority of the field to be directed generally in a predetermined direction. The shield assembly includes a support base having a support face adapted to seat against the biological tissue proximate to the antenna. A passage is defined by the support base having one end coupled to a vacuum source and an opposite end terminating at an orifice at the support face; wherein the support face forms a hermetic seal against the biological tissue during operation of the vacuum source to secure the ablation instrument thereto.
Preferably, the transmission line is suitable for transmission of microwave energy at frequencies in the range of approximately 800 to 6000 megahertz. This electric field should be sufficiently strong to cause tissue ablation in a radial direction.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for securing an ablation element of an ablation instrument to a biological tissue to be ablated. The method includes introducing the ablation instrument into a patient""s body to position the ablating element of the ablation instrument adjacent to the biological tissue to be ablated; and contacting a support face of the ablation instrument against the biological tissue to be ablated, the support face defining an orifice in communication with a vacuum source. The method further includes creating a hermetic seal between the support face and the contacted biological tissue through the vacuum source to secure the ablating element in contact with the biological tissue; and ablating the biological tissue with the ablation element.